SYOC for my Future Stories
by Scorpii Apollo Xayges
Summary: An SYOC section to all of my future stories of PJO!. To visit the origin story, or to see what stories your character might enter, go to /s/7816765/1/. SYOC!
1. SYOC

**Hi! This is a SYOC part for my story Hail, Lord Perseus! For the story, please go here: .net/s/7816765/1/ **

**I would like all of you to submit some demigods. At most submit 3 characters. I might change the characters a bit, so please don't complain when they have a bit difference. I have some criterias next to each event. Here is a form below:**

**Name (Full): **The format should be First Middle Last. For Chinese Names, like Chan Dai Ming, combine the name together, so it becomes Daiming Chan.

**Age: **Current Age. No exceeding 18. No immortal please.

**Gender: **Nothing special here.

**Nationality: **No Whites, Blacks or Yellows. Write their country. Otherwise it'll be like discrimination.

**Basic Appearance: **You gotta tell me what they look like otherwise I don't even know their appearance.

**Child of: **Any god or goddess, although no Poseidon, no Zeus, no Artemis (somebody already wrote it, it's fine, although no next time) no Titans, no Perseus and no Chaos.

**Family (Optional): **Other side of the family. Can be demigods as well. Please write the family member if he/she is a demigod as well.

**In Love with: **You have to write about his/her partner as well if it wasn't in the book already. Tell me if they are secretly in love or publicly. Did the other person know he/she loves them? Did they love them back? They can also be gay or straight. I don't care.

**Personality: **Talk more about him/her. Are they cold or warm? Are they emotional?

**Power: **Reasonable powers according to their godly parent. No exceeding two powers. (For example, child of Ares can create deadly weapon only by thinking and can control weapons with his mind. No more than that.)

**Primary Weapon: **The weapon can only have two forms and they must be normal weapons. No lightning bolts etc.

**Secondary Weapon: **A weapon other than the primary weapon. The weapon can only have one form and they must also be normal weapons.

**Background: **How was their family before the arrive at CHB, what happened to them when they arrived, etc.

**The deadline to this SYOC submission is, well, none. Hope there will be more people submitting. PLEASE DO NOT WRITE OTHER STUFF OTHER THAN SYOC SUBMISSION OTHERWISE I WILL TREAT THAT AS A SPAM.**


	2. SYOC Status

**Crap! It's been a while since I updated this SYOC (2 months, to be exact). There are a lot of exams and stuff to do, so I'm very sorry. Now, I'm working on it again! Thanks for supporting!**

**There are many reviews to the SYOC, so I decided to write down the applications that will be accepted and which will be changed/rejected for the time being. Do not worry, there is no deadline of submitting the SYOC, so you can still submit and if your character got rejected, you can always PM me and ask why and I will tell you the problem (I have a reason for rejecting your submission).**

**I will also write down which I would put your character in. Do take a look carefully and if you are not sure what the story is, see .net/s/7816765/4/Hail_Lord_Perseus**

* * *

><p><strong>Awesomeness-rocks<strong>

Character: Armi Jones

Status: _Accepted _(Chosen Main Character)

Story: How Love Conquers All

* * *

><p><strong>Pertemis Lover 2K11<strong>

Character: Kaycee Taylor

Status: _Currently Rejected_ (Missing Information)

* * *

><p><strong>xSSATayleyx<strong>

Character: Elysia Sandra Rook

Status: _Currently Rejected_ (Missing Information)

* * *

><p><strong>Misszayy-5<strong>

Character: Juliet Catherine Hollan + Elijah Damon McCall

Status: _Both Accepted_

Story: The Renaissance of Camp + Hatred Between the Gods

* * *

><p><strong>PerseusSlayerofMedusa<strong>

Character: Alexander Faik Jones + Carson Damien Jameson

Status: _Both Accepted_ (Chosen Main Character)

Story: The Heir of Olympus + Sex and the War

* * *

><p><strong>Lastsacrifice<strong>

Character: Dakota Scout

Status: _Awaiting Reply_ (Missing David Roberts + Sammie Scout)

* * *

><p><strong>Vipergirl02<strong>

Character: Zoey Quinn Black + Ben Aaron Yate

Status: _Accepted_

Story: Hatred between the Gods

* * *

><p><strong>Masquerade Flower<strong>

Character: Alyson Marie Fuentes

Status: _Accepted_ (Chosen Main Character)

Story: The Renaissance of Camp

* * *

><p><strong>TheDaughterOfPoseidon<strong>

Character: Alexandra Rose Miller + Cole Thomas Brown

Status:_ Accepted_

Story: The Heir of Olympus

* * *

><p><strong>Neutral<strong>

Character: Kiyoshi Akane

Status: _Currently Rejected (I don't know your username)_

* * *

><p><strong>Invisiblellamasarereal<strong>

Character: Amelie Marsh

Status: _Currently Rejected (I don't know your username)_

* * *

><p><strong>MomalFRox<strong>

Character: Sammi Autumn Brooke

Status: _Awaiting Reply (Missing Ryan Smith)_

Story: Hatred between the Gods

Changes: Secondary Weapon doesn't take form of a pencil.

Family only Timothy Brooke as Twin Brother

* * *

><p><strong>Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings<strong>

Character: Alia Diane Harkens

Status: _Awaiting Reply (Missing Dallyn Raksa)_

Story: Hail, Lord Clades

Changes: Secondary Weapon doesn't take form of a ring or a hairclip.

* * *

><p><strong>Cogg<strong>

Character: Lucas James Griffin + Juliet Emily Richards

Status: _Both Accepted _(Lucas James Griffin Chosen Main Character

Story: Hail, Lord Clades

* * *

><p><strong>Waterboy3441<strong>

Character: Victoria Anne Locker

Status: _Accepted_

Story: Hatred between the Gods

Changes: She is kind of cool but inside she is actually very caring for her friends.

Secondary weapons does not take the form of flash drive and hairclip.

* * *

><p><strong>PercyJackson12374<strong>

Character: Leo Vasquez

Status: _Rejected (I don't know your username and your character name is too close to Leo Valdez)_

* * *

><p><strong>Please do continue to submit and support! <strong>

**The below stories are OUT NOW!**

**Spin-off No. 2: The Heir of** **Olympus (OUT NOW!)**  
>Thanks to PerseusSlayerofMedusa for the two main characters. 5 years later, Perseus gave birth to a boy. However, no one knew the baby's mother. Not only that, they boy seemed to have received a dangerous prophecy. What is going to happen? Approximately 20-30 chapters.<br>URL: .net/s/8051991/1/

**Spin-off No. 4: Hatred between the Gods (OUT NOW!)  
><strong>Olympus was left unattended, the world was close to ending and the camp is nearly destroyed. What happened? Where are the Gods? How did it end up? Approximately 20 chapters.  
>URL: .nets/8057855/1/

**And Also, as an extra:**

**The Utopia of Men (OUT NOW!)  
><strong>It was a surprise when three brothers, or rather, a triple (instead of a couple), found themselves in front of a monument. They never thought that this monument will lead them into a trap that they will never be able to break through… Please take note: SLASH fiction with whole lots of plots.  
>URL: .nets/8044729/1/


End file.
